A Love for all Seasons
by RonWeasleysGirl
Summary: Sequel to THE PLAYWITCH PROJECT. Percy and Oliver have a crisis in their relationship...will there be a happy ending after all?


Title: A love for all seasons  
  
Author: RonWeasleysGirl  
  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
  
Rating: R  
  
Series: Sequel to THE PLAYWITCH PROJECT (but probably understandable without having read that one before)  
  
Archive: Of course! Ask me before, please. The usual folks don't have to though.  
  
Feedback: Please!!! I love it.  
  
  
  
Warnings: It's fluffy. And SLASH!  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to 7 ¼ Diagon Alley screeched softly, as someone opened it only slightly and slipped inside. Carefully he closed the door again and leant his back against the cool wood. His chin was trembling slighty and his mouth already contorted in the first premonition of an approaching sob. Closing his eyes, he unsuccesfully tried to hold back the tears.  
  
Silently weeping, he slid down to the floor, hugging his knees and burying his pretty face in the nest his crossed arms provided.  
  
The only thing that could be seen of him was his shining red hair, even in the dim room, which was only lit up by the crescent moon which shone through the windows, as it glimmered like a soap bubble at sunset.  
  
Occasionaly a little muffled sob escaped his throat, but he didn't cry aloud. He didn't whine or howl and growl or angrily hit his fists against the wall to show his sadness and frustration.  
  
Percy had never been one for theatrical crying fits or dramatic scenes, never one to freak out or wrap his fury in passionate words.  
  
No, that wasn't like him. That was like Oliver.  
  
Shortly it flashed through his mind how they had had their first fight, recently, only some weeks ago, over there, in their tiny kitchen.  
  
Percy remembered how his lover had stared at him with flashing amazing eyes, his tall, hot body trembling with fury, the angry tears streaming over his unbearably beautiful face and his voice cracking from the emotionally loaded words. Oliver had been so furious that he had been hoarse in the end, all their plates broken and Percy so aroused that he had taken his lover right there and then on the kitchen table.  
  
His knees were weak as he stood up and walked to the window to open it. A warm breeze blew inside the room; it was a mild night. Percy closed his eyes and let it dry the tears on his face.  
  
"Oliver", he thought as he watched the dark sky which was strewn with trembling, blue-frozen stars. "Don't leave me."  
  
His thoughts wandered back to their fight. It had ended in an intense encounter and Percy bit his lips at the memory. Oliver had been so beautiful, submittingly spread on the table and more than once Percy had thought that he didn't deserve this man, his passion, the whole range of his emotions.  
  
He didn't know what he loved most about Oliver Wood. The way he made him feel sexy maybe. He did feel sexy when Oliver was lying beneath him, out of control, grabbing the pole at the head of their bed so hard that Percy feared he would tear it off; or when his lover all of a sudden seized him, using the strength of a decade trained keeper arms to lift him on the next table or windowsill, watching and holding him close while taking him hard, no matter if the flowerpots might shatter, no matter if the neighbours had perfect sight of them, no matter if they did it in the breakfast scrambled eggs.  
  
No, he couldn't really say what he loved most about him; if it was his sensitivity, the way his eyebrows knitted together and how he took Percy's face in his large, but delicate hands whenever he sensed that something was bothering his boyfriend. Or if it was his emotionality, the way he could compete with any Romeo when it was about romantic gestures, about longwinded speeches, about the protectiveness he displayed towards him.  
  
He was simply perfect. "And now I have ruined everything. Everything!", Percy thought and started to cry again.  
  
He loved Oliver like crazy, he adored him and he had never understood why the other boy had chosen him. Him! Him, who had been shy and inexperienced when they had started, nervous and horribly unsure about himself. He had never had the best opinion of himself and what he heard others say about himself hadn't helped. He knew he was known as stiff and starchy, as pernickety and of course not someone to date the Quidditch star with the fawn-eyes and the spell-binding charm.  
  
Yes, their fight, their first actual fight had ended in hot love-making, but it hadn't changed Percy's jealousy which had led them there.  
  
He just couldn't bear it. It was as if everytime Oliver flirted with someone else a part of his heart would break and he would writhe out of Oliver's reconciling embrace afterwards. His brains * knew * that he was Oliver's only. Did they really know? "Yes, they do, for god's sake!", Percy angrily said into the night. He * knew * it exactly because Oliver proved it every day, in every gesture, in every word, in every look his love shone through and Percy knew that if there was something Oliver was bad in, it was hiding his feelings. If something was wrong, Percy would sense it the very same second.  
  
But still, he just couldn't bear it. It was irrational, but he went crazy when he saw Oliver celebrate with his fellow players in the changing room after a successful game. They were all perfectly built, loud, young and wild. It was as if he just waited so that Oliver would notice that he was just lukewarm and colourless compared to all the Harry Potter's and Charlize Angels of this world.  
  
And Oliver grew sadder and sadder every day he felt like Percy didn't trust him.  
  
Slightly shaking Percy made his way to their bedroom. He didn't care about lightening the room. Oliver wasn't there. So there was nothing worth to be seen in this deserted place.  
  
He felt weak, so weak and so guilty. He hadn't seen Oliver for two days now. He had no idea where his beautiful lover was nor did he dare to find out. Was this the end for them then? The sheer thought killed him.  
  
He sank down on the bed. The soft squealing of the springs chased a shiver down his spine, but he forbade himself to go on thinking. To go on thinking about how many times he had heard that sound mingled with Oliver's hot breathing in his ear, mingled with the sweet words or dirty exclamations of the both of them.  
  
Percy reached for his pillow to burrow his face in it, feeling the need to press something to him, to pretend it was a warm body comforting him. A soft rustle caught his attention.  
  
Percy felt something break inside of him as he found himself holding a letter in his hands.  
  
"No", he breathed. Was it really true? So soon? So fast.  
  
Was it really Farewell now? He didn't want to read. He didn't want to hear the reasons. If he had been right. If it was another. Or if it had been his constant lack of trust that had driven the only one he had ever wanted away.  
  
No, Percy didn't want to know. But in the end he unfolded it nevertheless and started.  
  
The heart of everyone who would have watched the boy reading would have been broken.  
  
When he had finished the latter, Percy was shaking again, and weeping. Unable to move, he just and watched his tears smear the fancy handwriting of his lover. Then he raised the letter to his chest, just upon his heart, not caring about the dark ink leaving stains on his neat, lightcoloured jumper.  
  
And then it all came flooding out. He sobbed, tears streaming all over his flawless freckled face, producing a picture of innocence and telling a story about his love.  
  
"Of course, Oliver, of course, of course, of course..", he stammered into the darkness of the room.  
  
And then everything that happened was only a dream that wrapped him into nothing but sweetness and rapture.  
  
A soft rustling.made him look up as the Invisibility Cloak Oliver had been under slid to the floor....and then there was he, in front of him, beautiful and crying as well, and then all over him, pulling him close, whispering his name and sheltering his slender frame and chipped heart in his embrace, and suddenly they were bathed in candlelight, and he was sinking into a sea of scent and petals and warmth and love and Oliver, as his lover pushed him on his back...  
  
Their whispers were hectic as if the words couldn't fly quick enough out of their souls, and so where their hands as they took away what separated them.  
  
"Is this a yes?" "Yes...yes, I love you, I love you so much, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you.." "Never...never."  
  
Percy was as beautiful as never before. The golden light on his naked, freckled body and illuminating his eyes even more, if that was possible, for they were glowing, shining with love and admiration, and he was pressing himself against Oliver, needing to feel him, desperately needing to get the assurance of the fact again, that this boy was his.  
  
That he was here and would never go again.  
  
Percy moaned softly, drowning in the sensations of Oliver's hair brushing his heated skin, of Oliver's arms flung around him tightly, of his lips and his tongue making love to his hungry mouth and the proof of how much he wanted him pressed against him, rubbing and rocking, more for the fact of feeling each other, to be close, than to reach a frenzied point...  
  
Suddenly Oliver broke the kiss and stopped the movements, but Percy was far too hazed to open his eyes, he could only feel, skin and heat and Oliver, and smell, flowers and candles and Oliver... Oliver all around him and everywhere.  
  
"Oliver", he sighed and felt how his face was caressed by his lover's tender hands and  
  
Oliver felt the familiar wave of protectiveness towards the innocence and vulnerability his darling still radiated, lying there underneath him, naked and wonderful. The man he always had loved, still loved and always would love.  
  
"Don't you doubt for a second that you're special, Percy Weasley.", he said hoarsely. "Never, ever again."  
  
They made love that night. The sweetest love that could be, tenderly, desperately, holding each other as close as humanly possible. And Percy forgot all insecurities the moment he came in Oliver's arms, saying his name and seeing how his lover watched him with adoration in his eyes and when Oliver afterwards made him blush as he told him that he'd never seen anything as beautiful as him in this very second.  
  
Somewhere on the ground there was a crumpled piece of parchment, forgotten by the lovers for now, but who knew them could almost already see how Percy would take it secretly, maybe even iron it the next day and hide it in his cupboard, safe from Oliver's teasing, and probably next to a certain magazine... l  
  
My dearest Perce, I can feel you growing away from me and I cannot even begin to describe the desperation I feel. How can you doubt a second that you might not be enough. Oh Percy, you have not the faintest idea how special you are.  
  
Don't you know that whereever you go I'll follow? Don't you know that I'll be there for you, always, keeping you warm through whatever storm life will throw at us. I don't want to imagine one single day without you. I want you in my arms, in my bed, in my life... What if it's early, or it's late, any time I want to be sure that you're there. I want to touch you and please you and you make love to you for the rest of my life. I want you for quiet moments, for passionate ones and I want to take you in my arms and hear you say that it's alright. I want to look into your eyes and see me mirrored deep inside. I need to feel you here beside me, I need to hold you and squeeze you tight to make sure you're not a dream.  
  
Don't you know that I've been praying for someone like you? Someone special I belong to. But I never imagined that I actually could be yours -yours...oh Percy - and that you'd be mine.  
  
Percy, I want you forever. I wanna stand by you until the stars fall from the sky. I don't wanna ever let you go. I wanna be the chill in your fall, the fire in your winter, the sun in your spring. Every second, minute, hour I'll be waiting for you. Come put your loving on the line.  
  
Percy Weasley, marry me.  
  
Your Oliver 


End file.
